You Are My Queen
by Bluefiremist
Summary: Princess Natsuki Kuga of Gaurderobe is forced to marry Queen Shizuru Fujino of Fuuka in order to save her country and her sister. Will it work out or be a complete disaster for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YO What Up. Bluefiremist here, this is my first story so I'd like to thank you for reading my story even though it sucks. I DON'T own Mai-HiME/Otome characters people just the dangstory. OK. got it. good now lets begin with my first story and please any and all commits and/or help on the story good or bad it can really help me improve in the near future so don't hold back I hate That. XD

Summery: NatsukiKuga ,the princess of Gaurderobe,is forced to marry the fiercest ruler in all the land ,Shizuru Fujino,to save her country and sister. Will they be abole to work out their differences and get along or will it be a complete disaster.

P.S. Some Characters will be OOC.

"..." = Spoken

'...' = thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1

-The Agreement-

They say she's the angel of death with smooth flawless creamy skin, long, perfectly, curly, honey colored hair, a face of an angle, with the body of an hourglass, and a voice like a cool summer breeze, to match; But with eyes the color of blood. Eyes colder then all the harshest winters of Gaurderobe put say that when you look into those gorgeous gems that it's like your looking into the mouth of hell itself. They say that you can feel the burning flames of hell engulf you. How can such a magnificent creature so perfect and beautiful be so cold and deadly at the same time?

"Ahem".With that,the man's attention snapped up to the guest at the other side of the table; to the woman who holds the fate of his land in her hands, or more importantly, his life. Yes, this dazzling demon, clad in shining purple and gold armor made of the finest materials known to man, the demon who he had foolishly gambled with and lost in a game of war, and now everything he has is at stake. His country, people, money, and life.

"Ah yes, please excuse my rudeness. Now where were we,"The woman on the other side of a large dark blue table placed her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"I believe, King Jin, we were in the middle of you making me an offer for your pitiful life and this country." At that the king cringed. They had been sitting in a large white room that glittered with gems and gold for the last six hours discussing a peace treaty.

'Damn this bitch! If it weren't for her guards, I'd slit her throat and feed her to the lions long ago'.The "guards" he speaks of were the lady with the mane of blonde hair clad in green and gold armor and the coal haired woman with the glasses to the left of her also wearing the same armor but in silver not green seated to the left of the queen, and the woman with the firey red mane of hair in a pony tail in red version of the armor and the mousy brunet on her right in the white version seated to the right of the queen.

"Yes well, what is it that you want?"the honey-haired ruler raised a slender elegant brow.

"Excuse me, but I believe the question is what is it that YOU have to offer me King Jin."

"Aha yes well, how does gold sound?"

"Now King Jin, Why would I come to this meeting for your gold when I could just as easily take it? Besides, I have a hundred times the amount of gold then you."At that, the king sunk in to his chair.'Damn what now, what now damn it.'

"OK, then What about slaves?"

"You'll ALL be slaves soon if you don't come up with something better then that you pools!"boomed the blond on the left of the queen with her fist clutched and slammed on the table.

"Now, Suzushiro, calm down there is no need to get excited and I believed you meant "FOOLS", not POOLS" Calmly Stated the brunet on the Coal haired woman on the left of Suzushiro then speaks out.

"Kikukawa's right Suzushiro. Just be patient; I'm sure the King has SOMETHING of value to offer," put in the coal-haired soldier, as she puts her hand on the fuming blonde's shoulder.

"But Harada, Suzushiro does bring up a good point. Don't you agree your highness?" Asked the flaming-haired solder on the right of the young queen of Fuuka.

"Yes Sugiura, you are correct," said the queen. The King of Garderobe started to sink down in his chair and sweat."If you want this treaty, King Jin, then I suggest that you act soon or I'm afraid the meeting will be adjourned and I will have to get back to my army and continue my conquering of your kingdom." After that statement, the king started to sweat bullets. He turned to his advisers, then back to the other party.

"Yes, you are correct. I apologize (again) but may I please ask for a few moments to discuss this matter some more?" Suzushiro opened her mouth in protest, but whatever it was she was about to say faded in her thought due to the pointed look she received from her queen.

"You may, but I advise you to be quick, My patience is running thin." The king nodded his head in agreement, then turned to his advisers quickly so as not to keep her highness waiting for too long. After the king of Garderobe turned around, however, the queen of Fuuka turned to her generals.

"This is a west of time I tell you! We should just kill them all and take over the land already and be done with it!" demanded Hakura.

"It's waste not west Hakura, and let's not be so rash. I think that we should except the treaty, even if they don't have anything of value to offer us." After hearing this, Hakura shot up from her seat and pointed an accusing finger at the king and his advisers, who at the moment had their backs turned to them, and were unaware of their conversation.

"WHAT! So you want us to just let them go when we're so close? Have you forgotten all of the hard work that are people did that WE did to get this far? Have you forgotten all the LIVES we have lost to these PIGS in this war Yukino? We've come so far and you wanted us to get this far to just give up now?"

"Now Hakura, you know that's not what she meant. Yukino was just saying that excepting the treaty would be a great benefit to us. We're not giving up Hakura. Just doing what's best for the country." Hakura sits back down.

"I agree." They all turn to the redhead, who has just spoken up."They were excellent in battle; a real Challenge for us... The best we've had so far. They truly are amazing fighters. They would be great allies, It would do us no good to enslave or kill them," said the redhead."What do you say, Shizuru?" They all turn to their queen, who had been silent through out the whole conversation.

"I agree with Yukino as well. Do not take affiance to this Hakura but we must do what is in the best interest of the people and agreeing to this treaty is just that." Hakura sighs and calms down.

"Fine, but only because it's for the good of are people," huffed Hakura. The honey-haired heiress just smiled.

"And I thank you for your cooperation Hakura. I am truly thankful as are we all."Replied Shizuru. Her response was a humph and something that sounded like damn bubuzuke women. They all just chuckled at their friends antics.

"So we all agree." Asked Midori. They all nod. "Good then the sooner we get done the sooner we can discuss Shizuru's other problem." As soon as that statement left her mouth Shizuru cringed but fixed her mask back on a mila second later.

"*Sigh* Yes but after they have offered us something of value." At that they all looked at her confusedly.

"But Wait Shizuru did you not just say you were going to agree anyway." Asked a very confused Chie.

"Yes I did but it doesn't mean we can't get a little out of them just incase they have something of use to offer and have been trying to hide it for their own benefits."hearing this they all grinned.

"Why you sly women you." Laughed a smelling Midori.

-The King and his Advisers-

"Are you sure about this your highness." Asked an advice in disbelieve.

"Yes of cores you idiot. What did you think I was Joking?" Hissed the king glaring at the man.

"Of course not your highness."

"Then what!" Yelled the king.

"But your daughter your highness." The King grins his teeth.

"We have no choice."The king turns back around to women on the other side of the table.

"Well gentlemen what will it be?" Asked Shizuru in a bored tone. The king sat up striate in his chair.

"We offer you are most prized perspiration." Said the king.

"Oh really now and what would that happen to be?" Asked Shizuru with interest.

"The king is offering you the heir to the throne." Shizuru and the others stares at the king and his advisers in shook for a good 30 seconds.'Ara, Didn't see that coming.'Thought Shizuru. She opened her mouth but stopped and closed it and took a thinking pose.'But this could work in my favor.'

"Wait are you saying your selling your daughter?"asked Chie in Shock.  
"Well as you can see she is the next in line for the throne, the most beautiful girl of all the land, Smart, and are greatest warrior we have." stated the king with confidence.

"So your going to SELL her to use." stated Chie putting emphresses on the the sell part.

"Well yes. She is the most valuable thing we have."Said as if it was nothing.

"Good God man this is your daughter we're talking about here. YOUR child. Doesn't that bother you?" asked Chie as she turned her hands to fist under the table.

"Well no it is for the sake of the country is it not?" Answered the king in a mellow tone.

"Well yeah."

"Then What is the problem?"

"The fact that your willing to sell your own child and you don't seem to have a problem with that at all." answered Chie who did little to hide the anger in her voice.

"Silence! I was talking to your queen not you little girl. Know your place and stay in it if you know what's good for you." yelled king Jin.

"Info!" they all got silent and looked toured Shizuru. "Harada should practices showing a little more restraint." She scolded.

"Forgive me your highness I did not mean to act in such an unmannerly way." apologized Chie as she bowed. To this king Jin smirked.

"It is alright General Harada I understand your feelings on this matter just make sure you never let it happen again."

"Yes your highness."

"And you King Jin may find it best to watch what you say and to whom you say it to because I do not appreciates having you talk to my general and dear friend of mines in that manner." When the king heard this he went peal. "Do we have and understatement King Jin."

"Y-yes."

"Good now about the offer I will take it." They all looked at Shizuru in shock.

"WHAT!"yelled Hakura.

"Re-really?" The king stuttered in relief.

"Really now your highness are you sure?" Whispered Midori with concern.

"Yes Midori I am sure. I know what I'm doing just trust me." Midori looks at her seriously.

"Always." Shizuru smiles then turns back to the king.

"I will be have Sugiura come to your palace tomorrow to discuss the arrangements." Stated the queen of Fuuka leaving no room for discussion in her tone. The king nodded.

"Yes of course." Replied the king quickly.

"Good now if your excuse me I have an army to attend to." With that Shizuru stood from her seat and left along with her generals. When the doors closed the king let out a sigh of relief and sunk back into his chair.

"That was some woman."Stated one of the advisers.

"No that Was no women. That was a devil." Said the king as he stared at the door the 'devil' had just left out of. On the outside of the castle as Shizuru and her generals walked out side to their horses in silence Hakura had finally snapped.

"Ok Shizuru why did you do it?'

"Do what Hakura?"asked Shizuru in a innocent voice.

"Don't clay dumb with me women you know what I'm talking about."

"It's play Hakura not clay."

"That's what I Said Yukino."

"But really Shizuru why did you agree? We all would like to know." Asked Yukino. The others nodded in agreement. Shizuru just got on her hoarse and smiled at them.

"So that the king dose not think of trying to wage war again. You see he would not dare think of attacking us with his heiress in the same kingdom as me. Plus why lose more men and women in a battle when we can prevent it."

"That's not the only reason is it Shizuru?" asked Chie.

"Well of course not." They all listened carefully with even more curiosity now."It's mainly to solve my other problem."They all looked at her with even more shock.

"Are you sure about this Shizuru?" asked Yukino.

"Yes Yukino I Know What I'm doing."

"Well I know some lady's that will be just heart broken to hear this." Stated a grinning Chie.

"Yes yes but knowing you Chie you'll be there to confert them." said Midori and they all laughed.

"But Not for long if Aoi ketches her or I could just tell her." Said Shizuru with a mischeved look in her eyes. At that Chie went pale and they laughed even harder.

"Now Shizuru lets not go there She might just kill me this time." said a now sweating Chie. They all rode away laughing at their friend's displeasure.

* * *

FMB: So that it for my first chapter. Soooooo tell me what you think and don't hesitate to chew me out. Review! Review! Review!


	2. Change Of Plans

A/N: I DON'T own Mai-HiME/Otome characters just the story and my characters I make ok peeps.

"..."= speaking

"..."= Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2

-Change Of Plans-

The king of Gaurderobe is sitting in his throne talking to Midori who is standing a twent feet arcoss from him.

"And the preparations for the wedding will begin when you arrive in Fuuka?" asked the king.

"Yes that is correct." said Midori.

"So that would mean that you are having the wedding in Fuuka and not here?"

"Yes it would." Said Midori with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not have it here?" Demanded the king with a frown.

"Because the queen wants to have it in Fuuka. You wouldn't happen to have a problem with that would you?" challenged Midori with a serious face.

"N-no of course not I was just w-wondering."

"Good so then have your daughter ready for departure in-" what ever she was about to say faded in her throat at what sounded like a fight taking place out side of the throne rooms door and was getting closer. Midori readied her sword for a fight and the king sunk back in his throne from fear.

'BAM' The doors flow opened and three guards were thrown to the floor. Then the most stunning young women Midori had ever seen sense Shizuru marched in. She lowered her sword as the girl marched with what can only be described as determination and anger as her long midnight tress swaying behind her. She was wearing black armor with silver on the rims. she had a scrowl on her face and a glare that could freeze hell over ten time.'wow her glare rivals that of shizuru's own.' Seeing who it was king Jin stood.

"What Is The-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU COWARDLY BASTERED!" The king shut up and fell back in his throne from the force of the girls voice and the hatred in her glare. Midori eyebrow shoot up and stood stunned by the girls deep cold and frightening glare and voice which is sexy but still very icy. She watches the girl with a lot of interest.'Who is this girl?'

"I can't believe you! Of all the low and stupid things you've done this just takes the cake! How could you do something to Nina? How could you sell your own daughter!" Yells the young female with authority and discus.

"I had to, it was the only way to save to kingdom. It was the only thing I could give to save us all. Natsuki you must understand it was all I could do." Stated the king with a calm voice holding a hint of fake rumors. But both women could see right through it.

"Don't give me that bull shit like you care about me or this kingdoms people you greedy conniving pig!" Yelled Natsuki.

"Now look here Child."

"NO YOU look here." The king shut up again surprising Midori. "Ever sense my mother died you've been doing nothing for this country or it's people. All you've done is raise taxes so high that even noble class can't even afford to buy a loaf of bread" Midori looked at the king who looked way . 'So the rumors were true.' "And you sit here and tell me your doing what is in the best interest of the people." Seethed Natsuki with so much discus. Midori put her sword away and stood back and listened and studying the young girl. 'My what a strong and stunning young thing.'"My ass you are. Your only doing this to save your sorry ass from being killed by your own people!"

"It was the only thing we could do!"Yells the king who is now standing.

"YOUR LYING! You could have let them in on are weapons that could have helped us a great deal in the war had you used your fuckin brain and not been so greedy." that got Midori's undivided attention. "You also could have offered to train their solders in our secret art of combat, You could have given them some of are most desired resources, you could have even given them some of are best animals sense you have to many to even use or share but no you had to be a greedy little fuck and sell out your ONLY daughter who isn't even here to defend herself!"

"The deed is done there is nothing you can do about it child so let it rest!"

"The hell I will! Do you know what it means to have given Nina to them! It Means She has to marry the queen. MARRY! And to some one she dosn't even love let alone know. If I can't get you to offer something else then I offer myself." Midori's eyebrows shut up again. 'Well that was unexpected.'

"You will do no such thing."

"Like you can stop me."

"You can't!"

"Why not I'm not your daughter after all you should be happy?"

"Because you are the heir two very powerful thrones and one which is that of Windblooms!" Midori's eyebrow's shot up from surprise then her facile expression turns sour and extremely serious as she turns her to the king.

"Excuse me King Jin but are you telling me that your daughter Nina is not your heir?" The King visible pales. Natsuki smirks and sits back and watches.'Take that you greedy slime ball. That's what you get for messing with a Kuga.'

"W-well y-you see-"He was cut off by Midori.

"And you were going to marry her to my queen when you had promised us your heir?" It was more of a statement then a question. The King starts to sweat a lot.

"I-I Um" Midori just stares at him . He sinks back into his throne. "_sigh_. Why, why do you care, why would you do this knowing you'll be miserable, for someone you don't even seem to care about, tell me why?"Asked the weak and pathetic King Jin.

"Because she is my family and the only one I have left and has ever had besides my mother and I will protect her with my life even if it cost me my freedom." Said Natsuki in a calm and serious tone. "Besides it's more of a benefit because it will combine three Strong nations and we won't have to worry about them killing me and attacking again, which is what they would have done to Nina by the way, because I am the real heir."

The King snaps his eyes wide open with alarm and looks at Midori."Is this true?" Midori nods her head yes. The king sinks back in his chair from defeat. He looks at the girl with tired eyes."sigh. Fine you win you Kuga Natsuki will merry The Queen Of Fuuka."

"Good." Natsuki then turns and looks at Midori who has been watching her the whole time. "When will we be leaving?"

"In nine days." Natsuki nods in understanding.

"I'll start packing now." Natsuki turns and heads for the door. As she is leaving she can feel the king's glare at the back of her head. She just smirks and brushes it off.

"You'll regret leaving your home child." Ranged the king's voice through out the room. Natsuki stops at the door. Midori looks at her with interest and the king feeling as thogh he won. 'Gatcha'

"I have no home. I haven't had one sense my mother was alive and before she married your sorry ass." Natsuki then continues to leave as the king with a feeling like a fool as he watched her go with anger. Midori averts her gaze from the leaving figer back to the king.

"Every thing is set." The king returns his gaze to her.

"I understand." Midori turns to leave but stops and turns her attention back to the king. The king looks at her with confusion which quickly turned to fear when he sees her icy glare.

"I Warn you King Jin to choose your battles wisely and never try another stunt like that again are else the will be blood and it wont be your daughters. Oh and I will be coming back for information on those secret weapons" She turns back to the door and leaves.

"sigh" he then clinches his fist with anger."Curse you child, mock my words Natsuki I will have my revenge on you and that bitch Fujino I swear it.'

* * *

B: Ha got you. You thought Natsuki would be the daughter he was talking about didn't you. xD Ok peeps review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim:** I don't own any of the Mai-HiME/Otome Characters just the story and my characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

-The Update-

"So what you are telling me is that 'They' are here as well?"

"Yes general Suzushiro that is correct."

"And your sure it was them you saw?"

"Yes Ma'am there was no mistaking it ,it was 'Them'."

'If they really are here then this could be a real problem.' thought Shizuru. Shizuru then turned to mark on the table. Shizuru, Chie, Yukino, and Hakura along with five other soldiers in brown armor were gathered around a round wooden table. They were looking at a cloth with a red eye surrounded by a purple and black flame. 'I didn't expect them to be out here to.' She was brought out of her thoughts by Hakura's Voice.

"Your highness." Shizuru looked up at her old friend.

"I sorry Hakura what was that." asked Shizuru. The blond huffed in frustration.

"I asked what do you suppose we do now?" Replied Hakura in a Serious tone. Shizuru thought for a minute before answering.

"For now send out some soldiers to check out the woods and towns and get any information they can. Also tell all the others to be on their guard at all times in case of an attack. I would like to wait for Midori's opinion on the matter before we do anything else." The others nodded in agreement. Then they all looked up at the sound of hooves beating on the ground and getting closer.

"Well speak of the devil." Said Chie as she watched the redhead. Midori Stopped in front of them and mounted her horse. Handing her horse to a soldier she walked to the group at the table.

"Your highness." Midori greeted as she bowed. the Queen of Fuuka waved the foot soldiers away and turned to her redheaded general.

"Ara, Hello Midori, I trust that your trip want well?" Asked Shizuru. A big grin spared across Midori's face.

"Yep every things sit and ready to go Shiz-Chan." Shizuru Smiles. "But..." Midori trailed off. Shizuru's smile dropped.

"But what?" Asked Shizuru with an unpleasant look on her face. Midori Gulps.

"Well you see there was a slight change of plans."

"Which is?" Shizuru pressed on.

"Well..Um.. You see-"

"Just hell the bubukuze what she wants to know already!" yelled a frustrated Hakura.

"Hakura-Chan I believe you meant 'tell' not 'hell'." corrected Yukino.

"That's what I said!" said Hakura.

"Well Midori I'm waiting." Said Shizuru who's getting more impatient by the moment. Midori seeing this sucked it up took and deep breath.

"Well it seems there was a change of brides." said Midori. Everyone looks at her in shock.

"WHAT!"

"Huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Midori but I don't seem to understand so could you please explain?"

"Well you see it seems that King Jin was planning on giving us his daughter but not the one he promised us." Explained Midori.

"Wait the king has two daughters?"

"Yep."

"Why that slithering little-"

"Hakura please." said Shizuru. Hakura quits down but still mumbles."I'm sorry Midori please continue."

"Well it turned out he has two daughters and was giving us the younger one who wasn't here."

"And is she now?" asked Shizuru

"I'm not sure myself but I heard some rumors about her being in another country with a lover for training." At the word lover Chie clinched her fist. "I believe he was planning to send for her and stole for time, but it didn't turn out that way seeing as how I found out about it and it was set strait so no worries Kay Shiz-Chan." When she finished Shizuru was deep in thought while staring at the ground.

"Chie, Come here please." said Shizuru. Chie step forth till she was in front of her.

"What are your orders my Queen?" Asked Chie as she bowed. Shizuru closed her eyes.

"Great me the leader of the stealth team." She ordered.

"What do you plain to do Shizuru?" asked Midori

"What I plain to do Midori is to teach 'King' Jin not to play with a queen viper. Especially in her own game."

"Shizuru-san what are your plains with the treaty?" Asked Yukino.

"Do not worry Yukino I will stay with the treaty." Yukino sighed in relieve.

"Oh and one more thing Shiz-Chan." Shizuru looked at her curiously." It seems that the king was also holding back on a lot of other things to."

"Oh like what Midori?"

"The fact that they have a very powerful weapon that could be very useful in other battles such as the one we just finished with them." Shizuru sat up strait at this. "And that they have an enormous amount of resources and goods that are very valuable. They also have a secret art that of combat that they could teach our soldiers, and finally that the rumors about him having unbelievable high taxes were true." When Midori is done Shizuru's brows are frowned and she has her eyes closed again. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

"Midori."

"Yes?" answered Midori.

"Next time you go to see King Jin I want you to make sure that we get half of everything that you just named." Ordered Shizuru.

"Yes ma'am." said Midori after a bow.

"Oh and Midori?"

"Yes?"

"Do make sure that he lowers the taxes down to a reasonable price." Responded Shizuru with a smile. Midori Smirked then bowed again.

"Yes ma'am." then a figure in black appeared with Chie and bowed.

"You summoned me your highness?" the figure asked

"Yes I did, I need you to relay a message for me to king Jin tonight. Come with me." Shizuru walked off from the table some so that no one could hear what she was saying. When she was done the figure nodded his head and bowed then vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Shizuru walked back over to the table smiling.

"Good now everything is right." said Shizuru.

"Hey buzuke?"

"Yes Hakura?"

"Why are you yelping his people buzuke? Why should we care what happens to them."

"It's 'Helping' Hakura-Chan not yelping." corrected Yukino.

"That's what I said!"Shizuru giggled in amusement."Shut up buzuke and answer my questing already!"

"It's 'question' Hakura-Chan."

"YUKINO!"

"Now Hakura calm down." Hakura calmed down and looked at her." To answer your question I did it because if I have the peoples blessings then I have power." Hakura looks confused.

"But don't you already have powder over them we won after all you could crush them anytime."

"It's power Hakura."

"I know that Yukino! Anyway back to my question."

"Well you see Hakura a ruler has no power if the people choose not to listen. After all a ruler is just one person while the people he rules are hundreds even thousands." Shizuru explained.

"Ah! I get it now." Hakura says finally getting it." Well what every as long as you put that sneaky bastard and his slimy kids in their pleases." said Hakura with a huff.

"Hakura it's 'places." corrected Yukino.

"THAT"S WHAT I SAID!" yelled Hakura.

"Equally Hakura it was the heir who brought his plain to light and offered up herself in exchange."Everyone looked at her shocked."And it also seems that she's not his daughter either." replied Midori Shizuru gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean she's not his daughter?" asked Chie

"What I mean is that it seems as though he and her are not blood relatives but the sister is making him her step daughter." Explained Midori.

"I see then that means that he is not the king by blood but by marriage." Replied Shizuru in deep thought.

"Yes and you should have seen how she put him in his place Shiz-Chan." Said Midori with excitement. "She exposed him, turned the tables, made him look like a fool, and controlled the whole situation." she continued "It was amazing and she didn't have to break a sweat. She did it with such easy it looked as though a child could do it." Shizuru and everyone listened with great interests and surprise.

"My, what a interesting little toy I seemed to have gotten." Said Shizuru as She looks at everyone then smiles."I'm sorry it has been a long day hasn't it and you all have other things to do please go and take a rest as that is what I am about to do as well."Said Shizuru in a cheery tone."You are all dismissed." and with that they all leave with Hakura mumbling something about still not being impressed. After they all leave Shizuru sits back in her chair and smirks. 'An interesting toy in deed.'

* * *

**Bluefiremist:** Just so no one gets confused. A while back I uploaded an incomplete chapter 4 as chapter 3 by mistake and I didn't notice it for and hour. Sooooo this is the real chapter 3 hope you like and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim:** I DON'T own Mai-HiME/Otome characters just the story and the characters I make. OK.. now if you could please avert your attention to the story and start reading.

* * *

"..."= speaking

'...'= thoughts

Chapter 4

-Don't Go-

Natsuki is in her massive room sitting on her bed packing a small sack. The walls of the room are painted a dark midnight blue, and the ceiling black with wolves, white, brown, and gray, running around the edges; the moon painted silver in the middle. On the right hand side of the room coming in, there is a bath that could fit ten people. On the wall over the pool there are three brown wolves with flaming orange eyes painted. Two of them are laying down - one with his head up looking to the third one, who was painted so that it looked like he was drinking from the bath. There were also trees and rocks covered in snow, and stars in the sky for the background.

On the wall where the door was, there was two gray wolves standing on rocks in snow with golden eyes looking straight ahead- one on each side of the door with rocks covered in snow behind them, and stars in the sky. On the wall to the left-hand side of the door as you come in, was the door to the balcony. There were two white wolves with crimson red eyes sitting and howling as they faced the balcony door were sitting in snow with the stars and mountains behind them. On the last wall, there was a huge black wolf sitting next to the King-size bed. The wolf was sitting in snow with nothing behind him but the stars. The wolf was so dark it would have blended with the wall had it not been for the silver that out lined it's fur. But the thing that made it stick out was its dazzling emerald green eyes that resemble the forest. They also are out lined with silver which only makes them stand out more.

The bed has dark blue silk sheets with a black blanket and pillows that match. The frames of the bed were cherry wood and had carvings of wolves running on the bottom of them; the head board has two more wolves on them. They are bigger and howling at the moon that is carved over them. There are also two dressers and a closet of matching wood with the beds, but had no carvings on them. Natsuki looks around her room for anything else. Finding nothing else, she closes her back-sack and sighs.

'BAM' The doors to Natsuki's room were slammed opened, causing Natsuki to jump, as a very angry, bushy-haired brunette stormed through them.

"What the Hell?" Then the brunette hits her on the head, sending Natsuki flying backwards.

"What the hell is right!" Yelled the brunette as she paced back and forth. "Do you have any idea what you've just done to yourself Na-Chan! You just sold yourself to a demon Natsuki! a DEMON! And not just anyone, but THE demon!" Natsuki flinched a little, remembering the stories about her bride-to-be, but kept her cool. "What the hell were you thinking Natsuki, Fujino? Of all the stupid-"

"Hold On Youko."

"Don't tell me to hold on! YOU hold on! You just sold your soul to a demon..! So don't tell me to hold on. And when I see that slimy bastard I'll give him a hurting he'll never forget. Why that sleazy son of a bitch! I'll teach him a thing or two about using people to pay for his own stupidity. I'll rip off his sorry excuse for balls and shove them so for up-"

"YOUKO!" Youko stops and looks at her with a 'What-can't-you-see-I'm-in-the-middle-of-a-rant' look. "Breath." Youko takes a deep breath. "Now let me explain."

"You better and it better be good or I'll whip you so hard your mother will see your red ass from heaven! ... Bless her soul." Natsuki gulps.

"Yeah it will, I promise you."

-After 30 minutes-

"So you see, if I didn't go, then they would have killed Nina and started attacking us again, and this time we wouldn't have a chance." Natsuki inhaled a breath of air. At this point, Youko was sitting with Natsuki on her bed. "So I had to go for everyone's sake. Even that bastard's." Natsuki smiled a reassuring smile. But Youko could see the sadness in Natsuki's eyes.

"But there has to be another way. I could-" Youko tried to protest, but Natsuki cut her off.

"No Youko there is nothing we can do; we just have to accept it." Youko looks down in sadness."Plus, Nina can stay with her girl and still be with all her friends." She tried.

"But it's still not right." Youko's eyes starts to water up. Natsuki seeing this, her eyes grow wide and starts to panic.

'Oh shit, she's gonna cry. I can't handle crying women. Quick, Natsuki, do something before she starts crying for real!' She screamed in her head. "Come on it's not like I'm leaving anyone who will miss me. I mean, all my close friends live far away as it is anyway."

"But I will." said Youko quietly, but loud enough for Natsuki to hear. Then she starts to cry, sending Natsuki into major panic mode.

"H-hey now Youko, I-it's going t-to be ok." Natsuki stammered. Then Youko jumps up and hugs her. Natsuki tensed at the contact.

"Natsuki, you're an idiot. You do have people who care about you very much so." whispered Youko into her ear. Natsuki expression at first is-surprised but then turns sincer.

'Yeah I guess she's right. I do have people who care about me, like her.' Natsuki then relaxes into the hug and returns it. Youko is shocked but doesn't falter. They stay like this till Natsuki breaks it by putting her hand on her shoulder and backing away.

"Don't worry so much Youko. I'm a big girl now and can take care of myself." Youko still looks at her with a look of worry. "I'll even write to you as often as I can." Youko sighs and nods. Natsuki walks her to the door. "I'm telling you Youko, I'll be fine. I am the best warrior in our army, right?" Youko looks at Natsuki, and then laughs.

"I guess your right Na-Chan. *sniff* I just want you to be happy." Youko wipes her tears away and then smiles. "You've grown so much from that cute little girl with a bad attitude to a cut young woman with an even worse attitude." And there it was - Natsuki's blush. Youko starts laughing.

"Hey! Stop that." Natsuki says and pouts. Youko just laughed harder.

"You know, you look exactly like your mother."Natsuki blushes again, but smiles this time. Youko then frowns and clichés her fist. "I wish she was here. She would have never let this happen", Youko says with anger. Natsuki puts her hand on Youko's shoulder gaining her attention.

"I know how you feel, but it can't be helped. I'll just have to make the best of it." Says Natsuki.

"You Know your mother would be very proud of you if she saw you right now." Natsuki blushes again.

"Thanks Youko. That means a lot to me." Youko turns to leave, but it stopped by Natsuki. "Hey Youko! Wait." Youko turns to her. Natsuki takes a letter out of her pocket and hands it to Youko, who looks at her with a raised brow. "Can you give this to Nina for me when she returns?" Youko nods.

"Of course."

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Oh, and Na-Chan." Natsuki looks at her confused.

"Yes?"

"Good luck." Natsuki nods. "Bye Natsuki."

"Bye Youko." When she couldn't see Youko anymore, she closed the door and leaned her back on it."_Sigh_, Nine days." She then slides down the door and wraps her arms around her knees."Nine more days of what little freedom I have. Nine more days til' my life is ripped away from me till I'm given to the devil and sent to hell." Then she wept. She wept for the fear and pain she has held within her heart. But she mostly wept for the warm, strong, yet soft arms her mother once held her in when she was young.

-Later that night-

It was midnight, and the halls of the castle were silent except for the crickets and the footsteps of the guards who patrolled them. King Jin was laying in his bed, starting to drift off into a deep sleep when he heard a voice.

"King Jin." whispered the voice. King Jin's eyes shot open and he sat strait up. The king looked around nervously.

"Whose there." demanded the king. Then he saw it. It was a man dressed in black clothing, standing in the shadow of his room. He was standing right next to the king. 'A Ninja!' He opened his mouth to scream, but was stopped at the feeling of ice cold metal being pressed against his neck.

"You had best be silent unless you wish me to slice your throat open." Warned the Ninja. The king started to shake uncontrollable.

"Wh-what d-do y-you w-w-want w-with m-m-me?" he stuttered.

"I have a message for you from the Queen Fujino." Replied the masked figure.

"F-Fujino? wha-"

"Silence." hissed the ninja, as he applied more presser on the kunai. The king whimpered as he felt the kunai cut into his neck and draw blood. "The queen wishes to inform you that the next time you attempt to trick her highness or anything of the sort she will not hesitate to rip out your spine and strangle you with it using her bare hands!" The king gulped. The ninja removed his weapon from the kings' throat. "Do not underestimate us King Jin, or it will be your last." With that, the Ninja vanished without a trace, leaving the king in shock as he continued to rub is neck. He then growled.

"Damn it all. Damn it all to hell!" yelled the king as he plopped back on to his bed, as the words the ninja repeated in his head throughout the night, not allowing him to sleep.

-The camp-

The ninja appeared at the front of a large purple and gold tent. He walked into the doorway of the tent to find the queen of Fuuka laying on her futon with her back towards him, but the ninja knew she was awake. She was waiting for him after all.

"I trust that you re-laid my message Akira-Han?" Asked the queen without turning around.

"Yes your highness." Replied Akira as she removed her mask to and bowed her head. Shizuru smirked.

"I thank you for your hard work Akira-han. You are dismissed. Now rest" Said Shizuru, closing her eyes.

"Yes your highness."Akira then stood up and walked out the tent. Shizuru then sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Bluefiermist:** Well thats chapter 4 for ya! Review please and thank you!

P.S. Can some one please be my beta I really need one.


End file.
